Hunter and witch make friends
by Goateeman
Summary: A girl named Madison falls to the green flu. She then infects her old human boyfriend Derick, and they make friends to survive the infection together.


Witch and hunter make friends

It had been 3 weeks, 3 weeks since the outbreak. It has all gone to hell, and to be honest, I love it. Being infected gives me freedom to do whatever I want. I feel so much energy and adrenaline chasing my victim, killing them, and chewing their limbs. It started 2 months ago when the so called "green flu" sprung up in the north in Pennsylvania. I was a 16 year old high school girl that liked to hang out with the guys. Not to be a stupid girlfriend tag along, but to play games with them. I was, and still am, a tomboy by heart. The week before my transformation, I meet my boyfriend's cousin named Derick. He was cute. He had a bad background, being in a gang with his dark blue hoodie. He was quiet, but had a nice spirit if you got him to talk. We hung out and we became a couple only 3 days after we meet. On the 4th day, we were out on a date at the movies. That's where I got my scratch mark. While watching the movie, the guy siting next to me went out of control and clawed my arm. Derick immediately pushed the guy up and knocked him out. The wound was bleeding deep and hurt like hell. Derick knew it was bad and soon took me to the hospital. Its as if that guy had claws. We got there and I was seen immediately because no one was at the hospital at 2:00am. I took a routine check up and had blood taken to see if I was infected with anything. Me and Derick talked about what happened. But we were tired since we were up since 10:00am. The doctor came in with a weird face. He said that my blood had the green flu, the virus that killed 1000's a day. At least that what we heard on the TV. Derick was worried and anxious. I was told I'd have to stay at the hospital for one more day or 2. Derick told me he would tell my dads. Yes, my two dads were homosexual, so what? As I rested down in my hospital room I felt horrible. Not only did my scratch sting, but my stomach and fingers hurt as well. I felt like vomiting and my fingers felt like they were being pulled with something. The next morning I woke up and looked into a mirror. I was shocked. My skin was light gray, my hair blond instead of black, and my nails grew six inches. I panicked and started to cry. I cried for so long on the floor. I threw up on my self but was too weak to do anything. I just sat there in a pool of my own puke. I was wondering why doctors weren't check in up on me. It then became hot. So hot I started sweating. I decided to take off my clothes, leaving me In my panties and my bra. I then grew a hunger. I was hungry for meat. It made the pain in my stomach even worse. I passed out from hunger and pain. It was the next day and I felt better. I noticed my skin was now a darker shade of gray and my nails grew even longer. I was still sad though. I cried because its as if I was forgotten. I decided I had enough and walked out of my room. I was absolutely startled at what I saw Blood on the walls and multiple dead bodies. Those dead bodies seemed tasty to me. Had I gone crazy? I then saw someone down the hallway. He was standing there not doing anything. I walked to him but he turned around and showed me his face. The doctor had blood all around his mouth and pale skin. He then turned around and just started to walk away. I couldn't speak in English but instead in this weird growl. I was horrified but seemed at home. It was so much to take in I fell down and cried. After a while of crying I heard people talking. I couldn't understand them I knew I just hated them. I don't know why. They then walked into the hallway was sitting and just stood there. "You two leave now" I said, but they came even closer. "Last warning" I said with anger. One of them took one step closer and I snapped. I stood up and I charged at him. I kicked him down and started shredded him with my razor sharp 10 inch claws. He was soon dead and I just looked at myself. My hands, arms, feet, and bra were covered in blood. I loved it. His friend did a stupid thing and killed him self by shooting him self, dumb twat. Then looking at the bodies I got hungry. I stunned my self when I got down on my knees and took a big bite out of the guy I killed. I was so scared why it tasted so good. It was the best thing I had ever eaten. I licked the blood of my fingers and decided I need to get out and find Derick. I walked into the waiting room where there were more dead bodies. I was overwhelmed. I was perfectly okay with killing my own prey, but the sight of other dead brethren was unbearable. I walked outside and sat down. I then cried for a bit before I started to search for Derick. I had to find his house, which was mine. He moved in when we were dating. After 3 hours of wandering in a crowd of my brothers and sisters. Those infected felt like family, but I felt uneasy about them. I found my house where is was barricaded. I walked up to the door and started clawing at the door. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Madison, what the fuck happened to you?" I heard a voice say. "No...nonononono. My one true love, claimed by the infection. I was confused because I couldn't understand him. The door then opened with no one behind it. I wanted to kill who ever that was. But I felt as if I knew him from somewhere. I walked around the house and saw that it was so familiar. I then heard noise from the cellar. I knew my prey was there and I was still hungry. I saw the wooden door and clawed it down. I then saw a man in a blue hoodie. He kept shouting mercy but I didn't let up. I bit him but he punched me off. We fought for a few minuets when he collapsed. I sensed that we was turning. My bite must have infected him. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood. He grew claws and his skin turned a greenish gray. He then growled and I could understand it to my surprise. "Madison, you're alive! I then knew he was my boyfriend Derick. He said that he wanted to be with me. "You're even more beautiful infected. Your claws and eyes just make me grow." We were just so glad to see each other. We lost it and we started having sex. We had the best time, but I wont spoil the details. We acted like real animals. We then exited the house, me on his shoulders , and he jumped from building to building. He was now agile and strong. We had fun and hung out. The outbreak wasn't bad for me. But we needed friends or else we would get tired of each other. He knew a place where 2 people might be. He then took me to his friends house to see if they were infected. Luckily they were. We opened the house to see a man with a very long tongue and ugly tumors. Next to him a a girl with an elongated neck and she salivated acid. Poor girl, she looked so ugly, but she would soon help me in a lot of ways. The tongue man then talked to Derick. "HOLY SHIT DERICK. You're alive. Give me a hug you son of a bitch." They hugged. I then talked to long neck. "Hello, um..." "Ashley, and you?" "Madison, I'm Madison." "Damn girl you have long nails" "Um, thank you?" "But you may crack them, use some products to you can kill longer and better." "Thanks for the advice." Derick then proposed we move in so a clan could get started. They agreed and we moved in.


End file.
